The present invention relates to a yarn winding apparatus wherein the advancing yarn is traversed along a rotating bobbin so as to form a cross-wound package, and which incorporates a cutting device which is adapted to sever the advancing yarn at the end of the winding of the package.
EP 0 403 949 A1 discloses a yarn winding apparatus of the described type, and which has proven itself for severing yarns advancing at any desired speed and without incurring the risk of spreading of the severed yarn ends. The disclosed apparatus has the special advantage that it performs the cutting operation substantially independently of the yarn tension, and specifically independently of peaks in the yarn tension. However, the disclosed apparatus does not easily permit the formation of a final wind consisting of several yarn windings on the package at the completion of the winding cycle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a yarn winding apparatus having provision for severing the yarn at the completion of the winding cycle, which provides the above noted advantage of the apparatus disclosed in EP 0 403 949 A1, and which further offers the possibility of selectively forming a final wind consisting of several substantially parallel yarn windings on the package at the completion of the winding cycle.